The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Punica granatum, a member of the Punicaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIPG-I’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The cultivar originated from open-pollination of Punica granatum ‘Nana’ (unpatented) in Watkinsville, Ga., and was selected from the progeny seedlings of this pollination by continued evaluation for fruit color and growth habit, and improved leaf and flower characteristics.
‘PIIPG-I’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive vegetative generations.